


Watching The Watcher

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Bizarre Love Triangle [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, unfinished series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene knows they're being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching The Watcher

\--  
  
He knows about the watcher. He's not stupid, despite what Tyler thinks. He can feel the eyes following them as they walk down the corridor, Tyler yapping nonstop next to him. He doesn't think that Tyler's aware though. For all his smarts, the boy could be oblivious to very obvious things.  
  
Like the way more than just the Women's Department were lusting after his DI, that his poncy ways and his poncy little walk with all that hip swinging were attracting the attention of every bloody male in the building, whether they were interested or not. Tyler was blissfully ignorant that that twat Litton couldn't keep his beady little eyes to himself and kept running them up and down Tyler's body when he thought no one was watching.  
  
But Gene saw. Gene was watching the watcher and he was keeping his fists nice and ready for when the smelly ponce decided he'd had enough of watching and tried to touch.  
  
Because Sam was his, and no one but him was allowed to touch his DI.  
  
\--  
 


End file.
